In the recent past, the use of sensors for various real-life applications has rapidly increased due to developments and improvements in technology. Nowadays, sensors are widely used for a number of applications such as distance measurement, temperature measurement, velocity measurement, and so forth. Additionally, there may be some applications, such as fill level measurement, which require sensors to be placed on containers. Specifically, the sensor may be mounted on a lid of the container to sense a fill of items contained in the container. Such sensors may be susceptible to tampering and/or theft. The tampering of the container is typically undesirable, and may have severe consequences.
Conventionally, there exists mechanical means such as clamps, brackets, and so forth, to secure and to avoid tampering of sensors (mounted on containers). Further, a limit switch may be used to restrict movement of sensors past a predetermined limit. Specifically, the limit switch may be used to determine the presence or absence of a sensor with respect to a container depending on contact of the sensor with an actuator of the limit switch. Therefore, the limit switch cannot be used for remote monitoring for tampering of containers. Also, mechanical parts in limit switches may wear out with use over a period of time.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with tampering of containers.